Winter Wonderland
14 October 2003 23 December 2004 5 December 2005 20 June 2007 April 2011 }} Winter Wonderland is a song from the sixth series about the winter holidays. It is based on the winter theme from the same season. Lyrics :This is the story of Thomas' winter wonderland. :It's a winter wonderland :See the snow lay all around :Bells are ringing; Ding-a-ling-a-ling, Ding, dong :Sleigh bells jingle :Home for the holiday we go :Rushing to our winter wonderland :It's a winter wonderland :Little engine working hard :His snowplow heaving; Chug-a-chug-a-chug, Chug Choo :Bother this silly snow! :Don't hold me up, please don't delay :Must get to my winter wonderland :It's Thomas' winter wonderland :Climb aboard and join us if you can :See main line engines rushing to and fro :Festive decorations, people rushing home :Branch line engines circle through the snow :Firesides blaze, through winter haze :Happy holidays :Look, everybody! Here's Thomas. :And Percy. :And James and Gordon and Henry. :And look! Edward and Toby, too! :Home for the holiday we go :Rushing to our winter wonderland :It's Thomas' winter wonderland :Climb aboard and join us if you can :See Terence Tractor clear away the snow :Bertie Bus is wonderful; Just look at him go :Seasons greetings; Happy Holidays :Close your eyes, dream your dreams :See how the magic stays :It's a winter wonderland :See the snow lay all around :Bells are ringing; Ding-a-ling-a-ling, Ding, dong :Children singing :Home for the holiday we go :Rushing to our winter wonderland :Our winter wonderland :Our winter wonderland Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Bill and Ben * Diesel * BoCo * Salty * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jem Cole * Mrs. Kyndley * Cyril the Fogman * Farmer Trotter * Nancy * Father Christmas Locations * The Country Line Canal * Ulfstead * Brendam Docks * Post Windmill * The Branch Line Cutting * Hackenbeck Tunnel * Terence's Field * Suddery Castle * Maron * Ballahoo * Lower Tidmouth * Lower Suddery * Maithwaite * Tower Windmill * Mrs. Kyndley's Cottage * The Waterfall * Tidmouth * Hawin Doorey Castle * The Viaduct * The Watermill * The Mountain Line * Rheneas Viaduct Footage Used * Thomas, Terence and the Snow * Thomas' Christmas Party * Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree * A Scarf for Percy * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Special Funnel * Snow * It's Only Snow Trivia * This was the only sixth series song to be released in the UK on VHS/DVD until James the Really Splendid Engine on 7th August 2017 although it was the CGI version of the music video instead. * The title of this song is named after the popular Christmas song of the same name, written in 1934 by Felix Bernard and Richard B. Smith. Both songs are not to be confused with each other. * Specially shot footage was filmed for this song. * The close up shot of the church tower, the scene of Thomas passing Maithwaite with Annie and Clarabel and the two scenes of Tower Windmill are widescreen shots that are stretched into 4:3 format. Deleted and Edited Scenes * Thomas, Terence and the Snow - A deleted scene of Thomas passing a signal with Annie and Clarabel while wearing his snowplough. * Thomas' Christmas Party - An alternate shot of Mrs. Kyndley's cottage snowed up. * Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree: ** A deleted scene of Thomas passing Suddery Castle with Annie and Clarabel. ** An edited scene of stars behind Sir Topham Hatt and Father Christmas. ** An edited scene of stars in the sky when the lights at Tidmouth station turned on. * A Scarf for Percy: ** An alternate shot of Hawin Croka. ** An edited scene of Percy wearing his scarf without the round border. ** A deleted scene of Percy wearing a different scarf. * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure: ** An extended wide shot of Thomas leaving Ulfstead while pulling the mail. ** An alternate wide shot of the village covered in snow. ** A deleted shot of Toby at night in the village. ** A deleted scene of Thomas, Percy, and Terence going past the windmill. ** An extended shot of Donald going up to a snow drift while wearing his snowplough. * Special Funnel - An alternate and edited shot of the Hawin Doorey Castle. * Snow: ** A deleted scene of Percy smiling whilst stuck in the snow. ** A deleted close up of Thomas with a different face when he meets Percy. * It's Only Snow: ** A deleted scene of Henry passing James at Lower Tidmouth. ** A deleted scene of Thomas and Toby arriving at the village. ** A deleted scene of Thomas passing Maithwaite Station. ** A deleted scene of Thomas fetching the Christmas tree from the docks and passing Salty. ** An extended shot of Thomas and Toby going pass some village houses. ** A deleted scene of Thomas and Percy crossing The Viaduct. ** Two deleted scenes of the windmill. ** A alternate shot of a far away few of the church before Thomas and Toby came. ** A alternate shot of a far away few of the Windmill before Thomas and Toby came. * Unknown: ** A scene of Hawin Croka. ** A scene of the church. ** A scene of Trevor pulling a sleigh and an edited scene. ** A close up scene of James, Gordon and Henry. ** A scene of Edward and Toby passing the windmill. ** A scene of a Christmas Tree at Lower Tidmouth. ** A scene of Thomas arriving a Lower Tidmouth. ** A scene of Bertie at the church. ** A scene of Bertie driving from the church. ** A scene of Rheneas on the Mountain Line. ** A scene of Peter Sam on the Rheneas Viaduct. In Other Languages Home Media Releases CDS * Thomas' Train Yard Tracks Music Video File:Winter Wonderland - Music Video ja:ウィンターワンダーランド Category:Songs